The Unwanted Daughter
by Rose Briar
Summary: A girl's power of visions cause her lose everything she has before she even is two. Her mysterious past and long time torture proves to be a magnet to Harry. They join forces and find a dark secret of their past. Love blossoms but can it withold?
1. The Dreams

**Disclaimer:** Do you really think that I would try to take JK Rowling on? Hell NO!! She owns Harry and whatever other character appears in the book you should have read.  
  
**A/N:  
**Okay, this isn't my only story. I would give you the name of my other account but then my friends would know who I was (rolls over in a spy type way). So whatever.

oooo

He looked at her, fear clouding his eyes. "Don't do anything you will regret."  
  
The tall girl glared at him, her eyes tearing up. "Or what…. You'll, you'll tell my dear daddy?" She glanced down at her feet, anger rising up to her cheeks. Her eyes clouded over and her voice became still. A shrill slithery noise projected out of her, and the boy knew who was processing her. "Dear Boy……. I know who you where you are and where you always will be. I daresay I have an eye on you. And you know what? This girl's power far exceeds that of yours and she'll never know what happened to her dear boyfriend when she wakes to find him laid dead across the floor." With that a bright light shot out and a screamed was followed, soon silenced.

oooo

Rose woke with a start. Her heart was racing and her trembling body was covered in sweat. She could she that her two long scars on her legs, were openly bleeding. "No…… Not again," she whimpered. Pain raced through her body as she anticipated what was coming. She crawled, pulling her small mattress to the corner of the room. She dared not to call for someone to help stop the blood. She wrapped rags around her arms and curled into a ball. 'Let them find me in the morning,' she thought. Rose fell asleep looking at the moon outside the window of her lonely cell.

oooo

Across the world, a young boy awoke with a fright. "Arry, getaoffe," a voice gasped from under him. Harry got up and sat on Ron's bed. Ron tiredly got off his cot on the floor and sat next to Harry. They sat there in silence for a while. The sun was peaking over the horizon.  
  
"Harry….. Did you? I mean, was she?……. Harry, what was that about?" Ron looked at his friend closely.  
"Ron. I saw her again. She was calling me. I saw blood, and anger, and……. And Hogwarts. Voldemort, there was something about (he paused) You-Know-Who. I heard her voice. She was warning me but also pleading. I think…… I think she's in trouble." "Can you recall any faces, shapes, or anything?" "no, no it was fuzzy again. I don't know. She seems to getting weaker or losing hope or something." Harry cringed. "What about that spell, you mentioned last night?" "Harry, that requires a potion and advance magic. And it has to be no less than an hour after the dream." "Then, lets get to it. Come on, Ron, and don't wake up anyone." "Harry, there gone, remember? Mom, Dad, and the twins went to talk to that guy about the shop. Remember, they said they wouldn't be back until tonight and Percy's did an all nighter at work."  
  
Harry hadn't heard him. He was already making his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Ron soon followed, defeated. He blushed as he saw that Hermione was already in the kitchen, making a potion of some sort.  
  
"I couldn't sleep and took the liberty of starting the potion. Hope you don't mind." "How did you know, Mioney?" "Harry, I couldn't sleep because you were having such a fit in your sleep. Ron didn't notice because of his thick skull." She shot a teasing glance to Ron who glared at her, too tired to realize she was joking. 

It only took a few minutes before Harry was drinking a liquid that tasted quite like muggle bubblegum. He liked it until it started to sick his mouth together. He pointed and waved his hands frantically as Ron snickered. Hermione was ready for that and picke up another vile. She slowly poured it as Harry tried his best to open his mouth. It did the trick melting the gum-like potion but burned his throat. It didn't have the sensation he was expecting. Instead of heading straight down, the warmth of the potion started to head towards his head, tickling his nose. He had a mere second before Hermione started to utter a poem under her breath, pointing a wand close to Harry's head. To Harry's amazement, he started to glow a bright pink. The glow spread fast and slowly crept back up to his head. A gold ribbon started to circle around his head. _**Harry collapsed on the floor.**_

_****_

oooo

_****_

**A/N:  
**Hope that was good. I was tuned out through most of it. Tell me if you like it so read/review!!!! 


	2. A Cry For Help?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter, some woman in England called J.K. Rowling owns it.

  
OoOo

A piercing scream filled the small, damp, room. "No, please stop!!!! NO! Please." That voice was silenced, replaced with small whimpers. A girl sat in the chair. A masked figure held a wand to her head, a string of silver light surrounding her head. Projected figures were moving around the room, much like a muggle movie. There were scenes of war, or hunger, or joy, but the largest one was that of a frozen face. It was blurred but one could just make out the black hair, the large green eyes, and a line much like a scar. The man pointed to that picture with his wand. It cleared and started moving. A blinding light, a scream of pain, and silence…….. The figure pointed to the book and the horrific scene slowly headed towards it.  
  
"Please no, not again!!! PLEASE! Don't take him! Don't take my vision!!! Please," the young girl cried out, tears falling from her eyes, her body hunched over in pain. There was a flash of red and the girl fell to the floor. **_Her vision now belonged to this unknown figure that once again would haunt her dreams and bring dread to her secluded life_**. 

  
OoOo

Across the world, a boy lay on the floor as his friends stated to panic. Wands were put away and Fred's socks were retrieved. Harry came to with a bright green sock in front of his face. He swatted it away, disgusted, as Ron tried not to laugh.

"What happened Hermione?" He paused as he looked at the steady face. "The last thing I remember is a girl's face. She was crying. She was crying and then became twisted and hunched over. Her mouth called out words that I couldn't hear." (He paused, thinking to himself). "There was a flash. The scene changed. The girl was there again. She was crying in a small stone room. She was crying but she said something. I couldn't hear it but I saw it. She was saying…. Help, and repeating my name." He looked at his feet, studying them. His friends exchanged looks. They looked worried and were mouthing something.Harry sensed something was wrong. He looked up. He saw the pity and frightened faces of his friends. "What is it? What's wrong?" Hermione spoke up. She chose her words carefully and slowly. "Harry. You passed out before the spell was completed. What you just told us wasn't a spell recalling your dream." She paused, letting the words sink in. "I think it was a warning. A warning and maybe, and cry for help."  
  
Harry got up and started running. He ran out the door. He ran and ran until he reached the forest. 'No. Not again. What if it was Voldemort.' He paused, shivering and scared. He thought about his lost godfather. He prayed for help from Sirius, wherever he was. The trees shook. He looked around but found nothing. He thought of that girl. She was pretty but hurt. Her pain, her dull dirty hair and glassy blue eyes. She looked so strong yet so defenseless. 'She needs help,' Harry thought. 'That is, if she's real.' He got lost in thought. A twig snapped and he turned startled. He let out a sigh as he saw who it was. Ginny. She had always understood him but Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to be understood right now. _**He wasn't sure if he wanted to feel**_.  
  
"Harry? I heard what happened. They're looking for you. You've been out here for an hour. Harry?" Ginny sighed and moved so Harry was forced to look at her. She hugged Harry, which startled him. Harry relaxed in her soft hold. He buried his head in her shoulder and started to silently shake, willing himself not to cry. "Harry? You know what you have to do, right? You need to go see Dumbledore. You need help or advice or something." She held Harry like a small child for a while before he got up and they walked together towards the Burrow, not saying a word.

  
OoOo

A/N:  
I have no clue if this is a Harry/Ginny story, so don't cry if it isn't. I don't think it's going to be so whatever (then again, stories change easily). Ummmmm…….. I like it so far and if you like it too, please review!!! I don't like people yelling at my stories but I will accept suggestions. I'll try to keep this slow but I often get impatient or bored of a story (just look at my fiction-press stories -Rose Rebellion is my fav.- oh and yes, I do like the character name Rose (cough, cough, Natster!). 


End file.
